


A Family (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Party, F/M, Fluff, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: It started off with you hating them, hating him. For what they’d done, you hated them with every thing in you, and you wanted to see them controlled, or better yet, gone forever. But your little sister managed to change your mind. And now, sitting in a room surrounded by the Avengers, cuddled up to your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, you reflect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

“Listen, listen, I fight like an Avenger just like the rest of ya, let me have just one teeny-tiny beer, Mr. Stark. Remember that time I took down that little guy that became this huge, gigantic guy all by myself for you? Maybe, I don’t know, maybe I could have one beer as thanks. Come o—”

“Sure, sure, I’ll just call up Aunt May, and—”

“No! No, no, don’t tell Aunt May she’ll…”

The conversation between Queens’ odd little spider-boy and Tony faded into the background, even with them sitting just on the other end of the couch, meshing into the thumping bass line of whatever Tony had deemed as good party music. Instead, what grabbed your attention was the comforting, sculpted arm that curled around your shoulders and invited you into his warmth.

Steve.

He must have noticed the little shiver that ran up your spine. Tony always insisted on keeping the common area’s temperature down when they held parties at the Avengers Tower, convinced that it made people want to drink more to try and get some heat into their fingers and toes. Sometimes you wished that you had some crazy superpower like the rest of them, preferably something fire related so you weren’t chilled right to the bone every get together.

His lips brushed the shell of your ear, and the shiver that captivated you then wasn’t from the cold as he murmured, “Cold?”

A smile tugged at your mouth, and you instinctively nestled yourself into his side, to which he gratefully took as encouragement to pull you closer. “Not anymore.”

“Oh great,” Natasha scoffed playfully from the other couch. “The lovebirds are at it again.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve turned his head towards her as he gave your shoulder a small rub. “Hey, we’re just enjoying the time we have. I learned the hard way to make sure to cherish every moment.”

There was a unified groan from the entire group.

But your cheeks flushed with color as you bashfully nuzzled your face into Steve’s chest, hiding in the blue knit sweater that hugged his muscles. And that only earned yet another harmonious noise of disgust.

“I’m proud an’ all of ya, pal, but even you have to admit that was chock full of cheese,” Bucky grumbled, pointing a metal finger towards his best friend, even though there was the beginnings of a smirk beneath all hard exterior.

You felt Steve shrug and turned your eyes back towards the rest of the Avengers as they sat around the two of you. “Maybe a little,” You said in his defense, and with a small smile and a brief adoring look up at your boyfriend, you played into that cheese. “But I love it nonetheless.”

Just as you were about to get yet another rise out of everyone, a tiny, but loud cry of your name pierced the jumping music, and in came your little toddler sister, screaming her head off with laughter as she crashed the party and inevitably jumped right on top of you.

She was the only real mother figure she knew. Your parents had been casualties in New York, which was what brought you to the Avengers to the first place; initially, you’d been a protester like the many that surfaced especially around the time of the Sokovian Accords. But when you were finally faced with them, something changed your mind. Or rather, your sister did. She immediately ran and hugged Steve’s leg, crying about how he was her favorite superhero, and from that moment on, slowly, Steve became your superhero, too.

“Hi, (Y/N)!” She giggled, bouncing on your lap. But it only took a few seconds before her attention derailed from you right to the man on your right and she moved from your lap right to his.

“Well, hello, Bitty,” Steve laughed, carefully removing his arm from around your shoulder (to your dismay) and holding on to her little waist so she didn’t fall back. Elizabeth loved when he used her nickname, evident with the loud, bubbly giggle before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Everyone in the room cooed. Funny, when you thought you were cuter.

“Right, everyone thinks she’s adorable,” You made a face, joking, and poked your little sister in the side. “But she’s just a boyfriend stealer.”

Elizabeth turned her head and stuck her tongue out at you before burying her face into Steve’s chest again. Steve only chuckled and rubbed her back, while you continued to pout.

“Aw, come on, (Y/N), your sister looks up to the Captain. Do I call you captain? Sir? Mr. Rogers? I-I, uh, don’t really know, um. I’ll shut up. Right,” Peter rambled on, scratching the back of his neck when Tony shot him another death glare.

“Steve is fine, Peter. We’re all friends here.” Steve pressed a small kiss to Elizabeth’s forehead before sending a sweet smile your way. “There’s no reason to be jealous. You’re the only girl I have eyes for.”

Everyone groans.

“And we’re back to nauseating,” Sam mumbled.

But even with Elizabeth now the one pouting, the way Steve was looking at you made it so that nothing else mattered. Not the past, not the dangers that always lurked, not the future. Just him, you, your sister, your friends. A family.

The Avengers were your family now.

Steve was your family.

And you couldn’t think of a better change of heart than your own about them.


End file.
